


Happy Birthday, Catra

by ashenpages



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birthday Parties, Gen, I love our little trio of bad girls, Scorpia - Freeform, She-ra - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, the horde is bad at celebrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: Catra gets called to a meeting by her team mates--then finds out it a surprise birthday party!





	Happy Birthday, Catra

“Alright, what is this meeting ab—ahh!!” Catra jumped as two bangs went off. She blinked rapidly as a wave of streamers and confetti fell through the air around her.

“Surprise!” Entrapta and Scorpia called in chorus.

“What the heck was that?!” Catra said, swiping streamers out of her hair with her claws. She put her hands on her hips. “You called me here to scare me half to death?”

“Oh! No. No no no no,” Scorpia said, her usual cheery boorishness coming through in her tone. “See, Entrapta was telling me about this thing that people tend to do in Etheria where they throw this colored paper at each other and make loud noises to celebrate, uh…what was it again, Entrapta?” Scorpia picked up one of the pink streamers with her claw, smiling fondly. “I got a little excited after the part about the streamers and the loud noises.”

“Well, I’ve never had one of these myself,” Entrapta said, flipping up her visor. The manic grin on her face let Catra know that whatever this was, it was somehow another experiment for Entrapta. “But the idea is that we use these things to celebrate the anniversary of our birth! It’s supposed to be fun, from what I understand.”

“I’ve been told we used to do them in the family—you know, back when we were still part of Etheria and hadn’t given the black garnet to Lord Hordack yet—but I was too young to remember them. Entrapta says her birthday is too far away, and I guess mine just passed, so we thought we’d try to throw one for you.” Scorpia grinned at Catra and threw the streamer back into the air. “Happy birthday, Catra!”

Catra scoffed and brushed the streamer away. “A birthday? What even is that?”

Scorpia froze, and even Entrapta seemed to blanche.

“You don’t…know what a birthday is?” Entrapa said nervously.

“No. Why would I? It doesn’t sound like a weapon.” Catra paused. “Is it a weapon?”

Scorpia raised her claw to her forhead in what Catra had learned was Scorpia’s version of a facepalm. “I can’t believe I’ve failed you as your friend so badly, Catra.”

“So Catra not knowing what birthdays are is like a neglectful Shadow Weaver thing, not a Horde thing, right?” Entrapta said.

Scorpia furrowed her brow and scratched her chin thoughtfully. “I…honestly don’t know. I guess birthdays weren’t covered in Force Captain Orientation. And I can’t remember anyone else in the Horde celebrating them either.”

“Celebrating?” Catra said. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. “Sounds like a waste of time.”

Entrapta waved her arms and her hair furiously. “that’s what I thought at first too! But my studies show that celebrations like these and other ‘parties’ actually help increase moral and fluidity between team members!” She pulled out a chart and shoved it into Catra’s face. “The Princess Ball at the Kingdom of Snows gave me ample data to extrapolate from. In fact, if we hadn’t interfered, the results may have been catastrophic for the Horde. It’s a good thing we were there. You know, to eat all the tiny food and keep the princesses from increasing the strength of their social ties.”

“Speaking of tiny food,” Scorpia said, “We managed to make a bunch of tiny cakes called cupcakes!” She whipped the cover off of a plate, revealing three small cakes with little frosted cat faces with one green eye and one yellow on them.

“Finding the ingredients was not easy, let me just say,” Entrapta said. “Baking is so much more difficult and some much more chemistry than I ever gave my kitchen staff credit for.”

Catra couldn’t help herself. She cracked a smiled and laughed. This whole thing was so absurd. It was ridiculous. But in a way that was somehow touching, and warm. She brushed a tear of laugher away and smiled at her team. They were crazy, but they were just the kind of crazy that would take them all the way to the top.

“Thanks, guys. Good meeting. Let’s get back to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


End file.
